Reminiscence
by Ren18
Summary: Giyuu Tomioka yang merupakan pewaris takhta kerajaan Mizu mengharuskan dirinya untuk mendapatkan pasangan di usianya yang ke-18. Pesta dansa pun diadakan untuk mencari pasangan yang cocok bagi Giyuu. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent
1. Surat Undangan

**Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu**

Warning : Crossdress! Tanjirou, AU!

Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan tema crossdress disarankan untuk tidak membacanya, tapi kalau masih ingin membaca silakan. Di sini Giyuu berumur 18 dan Tanjirou berumur 15. Selisih 3 tahun, saya memperpendek jarak usia mereka yang aslinya 6 tahun.

Happy reading!

* * *

Kastil yang megah tempat keluarga kerajaan tinggal. Mereka merupakan golongan teratas dari strata yang ada pada masa itu. Kerajaan itu memiliki seorang putra mahkota yang memerintah kerajaan dengan bijaksana.

Ia adalah Tomioka Giyuu. Orang tuanya dan saudara perempuannya sudah lama telah tiada karena perang. Giyuu yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun yang ke-18. Akan mengadakan pesta yang besar. Walaupun ada maksud lain dari diadakannya pesta itu.

Giyuu harus mencari pasangan hidup di usianya yang akan menginjak 18 tahun. Ia harus memilih seorang gadis untuk ia nikahi dan memerintah kerajaan bersama dengannya. Tapi rupanya tidak semudah itu. Giyuu tidak pernah akrab atau pun dekat dengan perempuan.

Walaupun dekat dengan sosok perempuan itu pun hanya ada empat orang dalam hidupnya. Yang pertama adalah kakak perempuannya, lalu Shinobu Kochou yang merupakan penasihat kerajaan. Makomo yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Mitsuri Kanroji yang sudah memiliki tunangan Obanai Iguro.

Giyuu tidak suka merusak hubungan orang lain. Oleh karena itu, Kanroji akan ia hapus dari daftar itu. Sedangkan untuk Kochou Shinobu. Giyuu bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hidup dengannya. Kochou akan sering mengejeknya dan mengatakan bahwa semua orang membencinya. Kalau untuk Makomo ia juga tidak bisa, Makomo sudah dianggap sebagai kakak bagi Giyuu.

Giyuu benar-benar berada di jalan buntu. Tidak bisakah ia memerintah kerajaan ini seorang diri lalu bila saatnya tiba ia akan pensiun dan mati. Rupanya Sabito dan Makomo melarang hal itu. Karena akan membuat fondasi kerajaan menjadi hancur dan terjadi perebutan posisi raja di dalam kerajaan.

_"Kenapa tidak diadakan pesta dansa? Kau bisa menari dengan salah satu di antara tamu undangan. Jika kau tertarik dengannya kau bisa menikahinya. Aku sangat yakin dia tidak akan menolak mu. Walaupun sifat mu sangat buruk, Giyuu."_

Kata-kata Makomo sahabatnya sedari kecil membuat dirinya termenung. Memang semudah itu menentukan pasangan?

_"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kalau tidak ada yang cocok atau sesuai dengan keinginan mu. Pernikahan mu bisa diundur."_

Setelah mendengar hal itu dari Sabito. Giyuu pun menyetujui ide gila itu. Dalam waktu 1 minggu ke depan akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun Giyuu Tomioka yang ke-18 sekaligus mencarikan pasangan untuknya. Semua gadis dari semua kalangan yang berusia diantara 14-18 tahun akan diundang ke dalam pesta ulang tahun itu. Ballroom akan dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis yang tertarik akan tarian dan putra mahkota dari kerajaan Mizu.

.

.

.

Surat undangan sudah disebarkan melalui burung gagak yang mengantarkannya ke setiap sudut rumah yang ada di wilayah itu. Keluarga Kamado adalah salah satu penerima surat undangan itu. Keluarga itu merupakan keluarga yang sederhana. Kepala keluarga mereka Kamado Tanjurou sudah lama telah tiada karena penyakit. Mereka menjalankan usaha toko roti sebagai penghasilan mereka. Keluarga Kamado memiliki enam orang anak. Dan saat ini Kamado Nezuko yang sudah berusia 14 tahun diundang ke dalam pesta ulang tahun putra mahkota.

Malam telah tiba, keluarga Kamado yang saat itu berada di ruang tamu seharusnya merasa senang dengan kehadiran surat undangan itu. Akan tetapi, suatu kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Nezuko kaki mu terkilir tadi pagi, bagaimana mungkin kaki mu bisa sembuh tepat pada waktunya."

Tanjirou menatap sedih kaki adiknya yang terbalut perban.

"Itu karena aku tidak hati-hati Onii-chan, bagaimana kalau kita kirimkan surat kembali dan katakan bahwa putri tertua keluarga Kamado tidak bisa datang?"

"Tidak bisa, keluarga kerjaan akan merasa tersinggung akan hal itu. Mereka sudah berbaik hati mengundang rakyat kecil seperti kita ke dalam pesta kerjaaan itu." Ibu mereka Kamado Kie memandang Nezuko dengan iba.

"Yah... apa yang dikatakan Okaa-san benar. Tapi aku tidak mungkin berjalan dengan kaki yang pincang."

Suasana ruangan itu mendadak hening. Adik-adik Tanjirou yang lainnya sudah tidur nyenyak dalam salah satu ruangan di samping mereka. Saat ini mereka bertiga memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dapat menghadiri pesta itu.

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau Onii-chan saja yang menggantikan ku?"

"Eh?"

Tanjirou hanya menatap adiknya bingung.

"Nezuko aku ini laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menggantikan mu dalam pesta itu?"

"Tidak, kau bisa! Kita adalah kakak beradik tentu saja wajah kita mirip. Didandani sedikit saja kau akan terlihat cantik, Onii-chan. Lagipula umur kita hanya selisih satu tahun. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari itu."

Nezuko tersenyum dengan lebar saat memberikan usulan itu.

Tanjirou hanya menatap adiknya sebentar kemudian menatap ke ibunya seolah meminta bantuan.

"Kurasa ide Nezuko patut dicoba. Ibu akan mempersiapkan gaun dan riasan mu nanti Tanjirou."

Kamado Kie tersenyum melihat Tanjirou yang terlihat pasrah dengan ide aneh itu.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak akan menarik perhatian putra mahkota."

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Pesta ulang tahun Giyuu Tomioka akan diadakan malam ini tepat pukul 7 malam. Kamado Tanjirou berada di kamarnya menatap nanar gaun yang disediakan oleh ibunya dan tentu saja merupakan pakaian Nezuko.

Gaun itu sederhana namun indah. Berwarna merah muda dengan pita melingkari bagian pinggang dari gaun itu. Gaun itu berkilau dengan berbagai pernak pernik yang menghiasi gaun itu. Tanjirou dapat memastikan itu adalah gaun terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Nezuko. Melihat hal itu, Tanjirou berharap dapat memberikan banyak gaun yang indah untuk Nezuko.

Akhirnya, Tanjirou memakai gaun itu, anehnya gaun itu pas ditubuhnya dengan panjang gaun mencapai mata kakinya.

_"Aku tidak menyangka kalau gaun Nezuko sama ukurannya dengan ku. Apa aku mengalami keterlambatan dalam pertumbuhan?" Batin Tanjirou._

Tanjirou memperlihatkan gaun yang dipakainya di depan Nezuko dan ibunya. Wajah Tanjirou dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Sudah aku duga gaun itu akan pas di tubuh mu, Onii-chan."

"Ibu bersyukur tidak perlu memodifikasi gaun itu. Kemarilah Tanjirou ibu akan memberikan sedikit riasan kepada mu."

Tanjirou tanpa perlawanan mendekat ke arah ibunya. Setiap polesan yang ibunya sapukan pada wajahnya terasa sangat ringan. Ibunya bahkan menutupi bekas luka di dahinya. Sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit manis menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya saat ini dipenuhi dengan warna merah muda. Serasi dengan gaun yang ia pakai.

Sentuhan terakhir saat ibunya memasangkan rambut palsu yang membuat rambutnya memiliki panjang yang sama dengan Nezuko. Hanya saja warna ujung rambutnya sedikit merah mengikuti warna rambut asli Tanjirou. Rambut itu ditata sedemian rupa agar tidak jatuh. Ibunya mengepang kecil kedua sisi rambutnya dan menyatukannya menjadi satu di tengah dan menambahkan pita merah tepat di tengah.

Tanjirou sudah selesai didandani oleh Ibunya. Ketika ia berbalik. Baik Nezuko maupun Kamado Kie terkejut melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Tanjirou terlihat sangat mirip dengan Nezuko. Meskipun warna kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap. Tidak menutupi kecantikan murni yang dimiliki oleh Tanjirou.

"Onii-chan kau cantik sekali!"

Tanjirou sangat malu mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Tanjirou jangan menyentuh riasan itu dengan tangan mu, karena itu akan menghapus riasan tersebut."

"Ba-baik Okaa-san."

"Sudah saatnya kau berangkat, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Onii-chan maaf merepotkan mu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat mu melakukan ini untuk ku." Tercium aroma penyesalan dalam nada bicara Nezuko.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tadi kau mengatakan aku cantik bukan? Aku akan menggantikan mu dalam pesta itu, lalu pulang dan menceritakan apa saja yang ada dalam kastil itu." Tanjirou tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala adiknya.

Nezuko tersenyum senang ke arah kakaknya setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Tanjirou menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah disewa oleh Kamado Kie untuknya. Untuk masalah uang sebenarnya keluarga kerajaan sudah menyiapkan anggaran untuk diberikan kepada beberapa keluarga untuk mempersiapkan putri mereka dalam keadaan yang terbaik, saat menghadiri pesta dansa.

Kereta kuda itu melangkah menjauhi rumah kediaman Kamado.

_"Aku mendoakan keselamatan mu, Onii-chan."_

.

.

.

Tanjirou terkagum dengan kastil yang berada di hadapannya. Kastil dengan warna dasar biru langit sangat kontras dengan kegelapan malam yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kastil itu. Sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka berbincang satu sama lain. Tanjirou berharap Inosuke atau Zenitsu ada di sini menamani dirinya. Tapi sayang mereka berdua laki-laki dan tidak mungkin diundang dalam pesta ini. Meskipun Inosuke memiliki wajah yang cantik. Sifat dan tingkah lakunya berbanding terbalik dengan paras cantiknya.

Tanjirou tertawa geli membayangkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Inosuke di dalam kastil ini.

"Putra mahkota akan segera memasuki ruangan."

Terdengar suara peringatan itu, membuat suasana ballroom menjadi hening dan mereka berbaris dengan rapi memberi hormat kepada putra mahkota. Tanjirou dengan canggung mengikuti gerakan yang sama dengan tamu udangan yang lainnya.

.

.

Giyuu entah kenapa tidak terlalu bersemangat mengadakan pesta ini. Ia akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Giyuu dapat memastikan tidak akan ada satu gadis pun yang akan menarik perhatiannya.

Ketika Giyuu memasuki ruangan itu semua menunduk hormat kepadanya. Ia didampingi oleh Sabito menuju ballroom. Matanya mengamati setiap tamu undangan yang ada. Hingga ia berhenti ketika melihat sosok gadis yang mengenakan gaun merah muda dengan hiasan pita merah menghiasi rambut panjangnya. Giyuu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Perasaan Giyuu mengatakan ia mengenali sosok itu.

Setelah menyadari kehadiran putra mahkota semua tamu undangan menegakkan kembali kepala mereka. Semua terpana dengan sosok putra mahkota yang berada di hadapan mereka. Matanya yang berwara biru laut, rambut hitam legamnya yang kini tertata rapi. Ditambah dengan pakaian formal dan pedang yang berada di sisi kiri tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Bahkan Tanjirou mengakui hal itu.

Giyuu mengamati sosok itu lagi. Giyuu terpana dengan sosok gadis itu. Ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan sosok yang pernah Giyuu temui saat ia berusia 7 tahun. Giyuu mendekati sosok itu, para tamu undangan secara otomatis memberikan jalan kepada putra mahkota yang akan lewat dan mendekat ke arah Tanjirou.

Tanjirou terpaku melihat sang putra mahkota mendekat ke arahnya.

_"Yang Mulia tidak mungkin berniat mendekati ku. Pasti seseorang yang berada di belakang ku yang menjadi targetnya."_

Tanjirou perlahan mengikuti barisan di depannya berusaha menyingkir memberikan jalan kepada putra mahkota. Akan tetapi, pergerakannya terhenti ketika tangan kanan putra mahkota terulur ke arahnya.

Tanjirou mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Secara spontan ia menerima uluran tangan putra mahkota. Setelah menerima uluran tangan itu, Giyuu mengecup punggung tangan Tanjirou. Tanjirou yang diperlakukan seperti itu, merasakan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Perlahan tamu undangan yang berada di sekitar mereka memberikan ruangan kepada pasangan itu. Musik mulai terdengar seiring dengan tarian yang dibawakan oleh kedua pasangan itu. Mereka menari dengan perlahan, tangan Giyuu melingkari pinggang Tanjirou.

Tanjirou bersyukur ia mempelajari tarian saat kecil bersama dengan Nezuko dan ayahnya. Ia sedikit gugup berada sedekat ini dengan putra mahkota.

"Aku Giyuu Tomioka, siapa nama mu?"

"Eh?"

Tanjirou yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan putra mahkota hanya memandang nya bingung.

"A-aku Tan-Nezuko Kamado."

_"Maaf aku harus berbohong kepada mu."_

Giyuu tersenyum setelah mendengar nama itu. Tanjirou dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas setelah melihat senyuman itu. Tanpa peringatan apa pun, Giyuu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Tanjirou.

"Aku merindukan mu."

tbc

* * *

A/N :

Saya buat apa ini?! Yah meskipun agak tidak jelas, tapi tidak baik membiarkan ide aneh ini terbuang sia-sia. Tumben sekali saya buat multi chapter, biasanya akan saya selesaikan dalam satu chapter. Entah akan ke arah mana cerita ini berjalan. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Semoga kalian suka, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow cerita sebelumnya dan cerita ini! Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian. Sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya.


	2. Penyihir

Sabito cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Giyuu yang meminta seseorang untuk berdansa dengannya. Padahal Sabito sangat yakin sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak tertarik dengan pesta dansa. Sabito tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya terlihat bahagia bersama dengan orang yang ia belum ketahui siapa namanya. Dan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat akan ada pesta yang jauh lebih meriah dari pesta ulang tahun ini.

.

Tanjirou tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Terjebak bersama dengan putra mahkota sama sekali bukan rencananya. Tanjirou merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan dari sekelilingnya. Kegugupannya pun juga bertambah karena Tomioka Giyuu tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"To-Tomioka-sama."

Mendengar Tanjirou memanggilnya, Giyuu menatap mata Tanjirou.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, kau bisa memanggilku Giyuu."

"Eh? Giyuu-san?"

"Itu jauh lebih baik."

Mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Tanjirou, membuat Giyuu merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman mengelilingi dirinya. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun.

Suara musik berhenti seiring dengan Giyuu dan Tanjirou yang mengakhiri tarian mereka. Jarak tercipta diantara kedua pasangan itu. Tanjirou berniat untuk segera pergi setelah selesai berdansa dengan Giyuu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Tanjirou pergi dengan mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Giyuu.

Semua tamu undangan terkejut dengan tindakan Tanjirou. Ia berlari menerobos kerumunan tamu undangan yang berada di dekat area pintu keluar. Sialnya bagi Tanjirou di luar sana sedang hujan deras. Ditambah dengan beberapa penjaga yang diperintahkan untuk menangkapnya. Gaun yang dikenakan nya cukup menghambat Tanjirou untuk berlari akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa merusak gaun Nezuko. Tanjirou tidak akan melakukan itu.

Suara penjaga semakin mendekat, Tanjirou tidak ada pilhan lain selain lari, sembunyi, atau tertangkap. Tanpa pikir panjang Tanjirou memilih untuk melepas sepatunya dan berlari menerobos hujan. Tubuhnya basah, riasan yang menghiasi wajahnya sudah tidak lagi melekat pada wajahnya. Tanjirou dapat merasakan kakinya lecet karena gesekan batu yang tajam.

Tanjirou tidak sadar terus berlari ke arah Utara dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa prajurit kerajaan kehilangan jejaknya dan berhenti mengejarnya hingga ke dalam hutan. Tanjirou berjalan lurus ke arah hutan, ia akan menyusuri hutan sedikit lebih ke dalam sampai keadaan di luar aman.

Cahaya kuning bersinar di tengah kegelapan hutan. Cahaya itu berasal dari lampu satu-satunya rumah yang berada di hutan itu. Tanjirou menatap curiga rumah yang terletak di tengah hutan itu. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendekati rumah itu. Ia hanya akan berteduh sebentar dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanjirou dapat mencium bau kayu bakar di dalam rumah itu. Dan sesuai dengan dugaannya saat membuka pintu rumah itu tidak ada satu orang pun di sana. Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan.

_"Tidak sopan masuk ke dalam rumah seseorang tanpa izin." Pikirnya._

Ia berteduh di area luar rumah itu. Hujan semakin deras tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Kalau terus seperti ini apa aku akan bermalam di hutan ini?"

Tanjirou menghela napas dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya berusaha menghangatkan dirinya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa putra mahkota terlihat seperti mengenal dirinya? Jika ingatannya tidak salah Tanjirou tidak pernah ke area kerajaan saat kecil ataupun diundang dalam suatu pesta. Akan tetapi, kenapa Tomioka Giyuu terlihat begitu mengenalnya.

_"Aku merindukan mu."_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dalam ingatan Tanjirou. Ia sangat yakin pertemuan di ballroom adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Giyuu.

_"Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan Giyuu-san sebelumnya?"_

Tanjirou dapat merasakan kepalanya sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan melipat kedua kakinya, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang menguasai kepalanya.

.

.

Suasana tegang mengelilingi kerajaan Mizu. Seluruh tamu undangan dipulangkan ke rumah mereka atas perintah putra mahkota. Giyuu tidak senang akan hal ini. Seseorang yang akhirnya ia temukan terlepas dari genggaman nya begitu saja. Para penjaga yang tadi mengejarnya juga tidak membuahkan hasil yang diinginkan nya.

"Di luar sedang hujan, kita harus menunda pencariannya." Saran Sabito.

Giyuu mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak senang.

"Mencarinya sekarang pun akan berbahaya. Anda tidak bisa egois, wahai yang mulia." Nada sindiran terdengar dari suara Kochou Shinobu.

"Aku tahu dia adalah seseorang yang penting bagi mu. Tapi mencarinya di tengah kegelapan ditambah hujan deras. Kemungkinan ia ditemukan sangatlah kecil."

Setelah Shinobu mengucapkan hal itu, Giyuu berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakannya benar. Tapi Giyuu tidak bisa tenang. Wajah datar dan dinginnya memang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Akan tetapi, hati dan otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera mencarinya.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Giyuu keluar dari ruangannya tidak mendengarkan teriakan dari Sabito dan Shinobu yang memanggilnya.

.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Tanjirou lari dari kastil itu. Hujan tidak berhenti udara dingin semakin menusuk kulit Tanjirou. Ditambah dengan gaun dan rambut panjangnya yang basah. Semakin memperparah keadaannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku tertidur."

Tanjirou memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang terlihat selain pohon dan air hujan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu selarut ini."

Pernyataan itu membuat Tanjirou terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak mencium aroma seseorang di sekitar daerah ini.

_Apa karena aroma hujan?_

Tanjirou menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh jubah. Air hujan menetes dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Terlihat dari penampilannya dapat Tanjirou pastikan bahwa ia adalah laki-laki.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau terlihat kedinginan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu melepaskan jubah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tanjirou yang terkejut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap pria itu. Ia memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang dengan mata berwarna pelangi yang indah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf mengejutkan mu malam-malam. Tapi aku akan segera pergi sebentar lagi."

Tanjirou dapat mencium aroma khawatir dari nada bicaranya.

"Begitu? Padahal aku berharap kau lebih lama berada di sini. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku kedatangan tamu. Oh! Nama ku adalah Douma." Pria itu tersenyum lebar kepada Tanjirou. Sambil menarik tangan Tanjirou memasuki rumahnya.

"Masuklah dan kau bisa menghangatkan diri mu sebentar, sebelum kau kembali ke rumah mu."

Tanjirou memasuki rumah itu dan menghangatkan diri di depan tungku perapian. Terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan di luar sana.

"Di lihat dari pakaian mu, apa kau baru saja dari kastil mewah yang ada di sana?"

Terlihat nampan berisi teh hangat di tangan kanannya. Segera Tanjirou mengambil teh yang ditawarkan oleh Douma.

"Iya, aku baru saja dari kerajaan Mizu." Kepala Tanjirou tertunduk mengamati teh yang berada di tangannya.

_"Aku sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah. Apa yang akan dilakukan pihak keluarga kerajaan jika mengetahui bahwa mereka telah ditipu oleh ku."_ Tanjirou hanyut ke dalam pikirannya.

"Kau terlihat kacau dan kesakitan. Apa kau sedang dikejar oleh seseorang?"

Tanjirou tidak mengerti dari mana Douma tahu kalau ia sedang kesakitan dan dikejar oleh seseorang. Ia menatap mata Douma. Mata pelangi itu entah kenapa membuat Tanjirou merasa pusing. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit itu dan tidak lama setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau bisa beristirahat sebentar."

Tanjirou tidak dapat merespon kata-kata itu. Matanya sangat berat dan tubuhnya pun jatuh secara perlahan ke arah Douma.

.

.

.

Sekujur tubuh Giyuu basah oleh keringat yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda atau pun jejak yang mengarahkan Giyuu kepada Tanjirou. Penjaga yang bertugas mengejarnya mengatakan bahwa terakhir kali mereka melihatnya adalah di dalam hutan ini.

Hutan ini tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapa pun. Tapi Tanjirou memasuki hutan itu. Itulah alasan kenapa penjaga yang mengejarnya kehilangan jejak karena tidak ikut masuk ke dalam hutan. Giyuu juga tidak mengerti kenapa hutan ini dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh manusia.

Binatang buas? Hutan yang hidup? Apapun itu Giyuu tidak peduli dan memutuskan untuk memasuki hutan itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri hutan, udara semakin dingin dapat dirasakan oleh kulitnya yang berbalut pakaian formal kerajaan.

Hingga Giyuu berhenti karena melihat adanya kunang-kunang yang bercahaya di tengah kegelapan hutan. Kunang-kunang itu memutari dirinya dan terbang menjauh. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengikuti hewan itu.

Kunang-kunang itu membawa Giyuu semakin ke dalam hutan. Hingga ia tiba di sebuah sungai yang jernih. Saat Giyuu sudah sampai kunang-kunang itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia menatap heran pada pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya. Giyuu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sungai itu. Dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri di seberang sungai itu.

"Aku tahu siapa yang sedang kau cari. Ikutlah dengan ku dan kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan nya."

Pria itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu. Kunang-kunang kembali muncul dan terbang perlahan ke arah di mana orang itu menghilang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Giyuu mengikuti arah perginya kunang-kunang itu.

.

.

Ia tiba di sebuah rumah tua. Kunang-kunang itu mengantarkannya ke rumah itu dan menghilang lagi setelah menembus pintu rumah dihadapannya. Giyuu segera memasuki rumah itu dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang berbicara padanya tadi berdiri di depannya. Ruangan yang mereka pijaki saat ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kastil tua. Giyuu terkejut dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu.

_"Penyihir?" Pikir Giyuu._

"Aku akan mengajukan kepada mu beberapa pertanyaan. Jika kau lulus maka kau dapat menemui dia. Tapi jika tidak kau akan kembali ke kehidupan di mana ingatan mu tentangnya akan dihapuskan. Apa kau menerima syarat itu?"

Penyihir itu menatap mata Giyuu. Penyihir itu memiliki warna mata yang langka dan Giyuu dapat memastikan bahwa mata pelangi itu hanya dimiliki oleh penyihir itu.

"Ya, aku menerimanya." Giyuu menjawab tanpa sedikit pun keraguan.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Douma." Penyihir itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Rangkaian kata terbentuk di hadapan Giyuu, Douma menghilang lagi entah kemana. Kata-kata di depannya membentuk pertanyaan.

**Kau hanya bisa menjawab tidak lebih dari 5 kata. Itulah aturannya. Pertanyaan pertama.**

**Apa yang kau inginkan dari dia?**

Giyuu menatap rangkaian kata yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin dia menjadi ratuku."

**Pertanyaan kedua.**

**Kenapa kau ingin dia yang menjadi ratu mu?**

Pertanyaan selanjutnya tergantung pada jawaban pertama. Itulah yang dapat Giyuu simpulkan.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Terdapat jeda setelah Giyuu menjawab pertanyaan kedua.

**Pertanyaan ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir dan untuk pertanyaan ini kau bisa menjawab lebih dari lima kata.**

**Bagaimana jika dia berbohong kepada mu?**

Giyuu terdiam setelah melihat pertanyaan terakhir itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menjernihkan pikirannya. Terlintas di pikirannya senyuman seseorang yang sudah lama ingin ia temui.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Suatu kebohongan tidak akan berpengaruh apa pun pada perasaan ku."

Angin kencang bertiup setelah Giyuu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan Douma muncul dihadapan Giyuu.

Douma hanya tersenyum ke arah Giyuu dan keluar pertanyaan dari mulutnya.

"Tanjirou Kamado, itulah nama aslinya. Bukan Nezuko Kamado. Nezuko adalah adik perempuannya. Pertanyaan pribadi dari ku untuk mu Yang Mulia. Apa kau masih tetap ingin bertemu dengan Tanjirou?"

"Ya, aku masih tetap ingin bertemu dengan nya."

Douma tersenyum mendengar jawaban Giyuu.

"Tanjirou berada dalam salah satu ruangan dari kastil ini. Ia saat ini sedang tertidur. Aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatan lamanya. Pergi dan temui dia, Tanjirou sedang menanti mu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Douma menghilang dengan cahaya kunang-kunang menyinari sekeliling tubuhnya.

Giyuu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju setiap ruangan yang ada di kastil itu. Mencari keberadaan Tanjirou.

"Tunggu aku, Tanjirou."

tbc.

* * *

A/N:

Kalau perhitungan saya tidak salah. Maka chapter depan adalah ch terakhir. Saya bingung kenapa jadi fantasi ya? Apa Douma di sini terlihat ooc? Agak sulit membuat karakternya yang ceria. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, dan membaca cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	3. Reminiscence

Tanjirou dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara sampai akhirnya kakinya menyentuh tanah. Udara hangat musim semi menerpa wajahnya. Tanjirou membuka kedua matanya dan di hadapannya terpapar pemandangan padang rumput yang luas.

_"Di mana aku?"_

Tanjirou mulai melangkahkan kakinya menginjak rumput di bawahnya. Sampai ia berhenti dan melihat seorang anak yang sedang menangis di bawah pohon. Anak itu memiliki rambut hitam dan mata biru layaknya warna laut yang indah. Tanjirou terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_"Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Giyuu-san._ _Tapi kenapa?"_

Tanjirou menatap heran pada keadaannya saat ini. Ia menatap sekeliling nya dan baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tembus pandang. Mendekat ke arah Giyuu versi anak-anak, tidak akan menghasilkan dampak yang berarti. Untuk itu Tanjirou memutuskan hanya mengamati Giyuu dari kejauhan.

Setelah 30 menit lamanya, Giyuu hanya menatap rumput yang tertiup angin dengan tatapan hampa. Tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya atau pun sinar kehidupan yang terpancar pada matanya. Tanjirou yang dari awal mengamati hanya bisa menatap anak itu dengan tatapan sedih, karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Hingga Tanjirou dikejutkan oleh seorang anak yang tidak salah lagi adalah versi dirinya saat kecil. Anting hanafuda, rambut merah dan mata rubynya sangat mirip dengan Tanjirou saat ini. Anak itu mendekati Giyuu dengan perlahan dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Tanjirou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Manisan coklat dan permen ia genggam dan ia berikan kepada Giyuu. Giyuu menatap permen itu kemudian menatap Tanjirou dengan heran. Tanjirou tersenyum lebar menatap Giyuu dengan pandangan yang berbinar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka. Tapi aku ingin berbagi permen ini kepada mu."

Giyuu mengambil permen itu dan membuka bungkusannya. Indra pengecapnya dapat merasakan manis yang berasal dari permen itu. Saat mencicipi permen itu Giyuu meneteskan air mata.

"A-apa kau tidak suka permennya? Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu semakin sedih." Tanjirou panik melihat Giyuu yang menangis setelah mencicipi permen pemberiannya.

Giyuu menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Tidak, aku suka permen itu. Terima kasih."

Tanjirou tersenyum riang setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Apa kau ingin bermain? Aku akan membuatkan mahkota bunga untuk mu."

"Ya."

Giyuu tersenyum menatap anak itu. Selama hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mendekatinya seperti itu.

.

.

Tanjirou merangkai bunga hingga berbentuk melingkar. Bunga-bunga yang dipilihnya berwarna-warni. Giyuu hanya mengamati bagaimana tangan Tanjirou dengan cekatan merangkai bunga itu.

"Sudah selesai!"

Tanjirou tersenyum riang menatap hasil karyanya. Kemudian mahkota bunga itu ia letakkan tepat di atas kepala Giyuu. Giyuu terkejut mendapati mahkota bunga itu tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia menyentuh perlahan kumpulan bunga itu dan tersenyum.

"Sangat indah. Apa suatu saat nanti kau akan tetap berada di samping ku selamanya?" Tanya Giyuu sambil menatap mata Tanjirou.

"Ya, aku akan berada di sisimu selama kau menginginkan nya."

Giyuu tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Tanjirou. Tiba-tiba Giyuu melompat dan memeluk Tanjirou dengan erat sehingga mereka berdua terbaring di atas rumput dengan Giyuu berada di atasnya. Tanjirou ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan mengelus punggung Giyuu.

"Berjanjilah pada ku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku." Bisik Giyuu tepat di telinga Tanjirou.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Giyuu dapat merasakan bahwa Tanjirou tersenyum setelah Giyuu mengajukan pernyataan itu.

.

.

Mereka berdua berbaring di atas rumput menikmati hangatnya matahari musim semi. Tanjirou membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping mengarah ke arah Giyuu. Tanjirou hanya menatap Giyuu, membuat Giyuu bertanya-tanya dan menatap mata Tanjirou.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Giyuu penasaran.

Tanjirou mengedipkan matanya dan terkejut Giyuu mengetahui maksudnya.

"Sebelum aku tiba di sini. Aku bisa mencium bau kesedihan yang amat dalam. Sampai aku ikut merasakan rasa sedih dan sakit itu. Lalu aku mendekat dan bertemu dengan mu di sini." Jawab Tanjirou dengan kepala ia sandarkan pada bahu Giyuu.

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana mereka sesaat, hingga Giyuu membuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"Hari ini aku kehilangan kakak ku. Satu-satunya keluarga ku yang tersisa. Orang tua ku sudah tidak ada sejak aku masih bayi. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa mereka dan hanya bisa melihatnya dari bingkai foto yang terpajang di rumah ku. Aku mendengar bahwa kakak ku meninggal dalam perjalanan nya menuju kemari, ia akan menikah sebentar lagi. Akan tetapi, bandit tiba-tiba menyerang kendaraan yang membawa kakak ku dan membunuh seluruh pengawal dan kakak ku. Setelah mendengar berita kematian kakak ku, aku berlari hingga kaki ku membawa ku ke tempat ini."

Giyuu menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini kepada Tanjirou. Setelah mendengar cerita itu, Tanjirou menangis. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir melalui kedua matanya. Giyuu hanya tersenyum maklum dan memeluk anak yang lebih muda itu.

"Tapi aku bersyukur telah lari ke tempat ini dan bertemu dengan mu."

Air mata masih tersisa di kedua pipi Tanjirou, matanya sembab karena menangis. Giyuu menghapus sisa air mata Tanjirou dengan ibu jarinya.

Tanjirou perlahan bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Giyuu.

"Apa kau ingin berkeliling?"

.

.

Tanjirou mengajak Giyuu ke suatu padang bunga yang terletak tersembunyi. Jika kau tidak teliti melihat kondisi hutan di pinggir padang rumput itu, maka kau tidak akan bisa menemukan padang yang penuh dengan bunga itu. Berbagai jenis bunga dan warna menghiasi tempat itu. Giyuu terpesona dengan pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya.

Mereka berjalan bergadengan tangan, karena Giyuu tidak ingin berpisah jauh dengan Tanjirou. Giyuu sedikit heran padahal ia hanya berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Akan tetapi, Tanjirou bisa tertinggal 10 langkah jauhnya. Setelah Giyuu perhatikan anak yang bersama dengannya itu hanya sebatas bahu Giyuu tingginya.

_"Ternyata ia lebih muda dariku. Sekitar 2-3 tahun."_

Giyuu tersenyum kecil jika melihat Tanjirou yang terkadang berlari mengejar ketertinggalan nya.

_"Wah, tunggu aku."_

Giyuu menggenggam erat tangan mungil Tanjirou. Mereka berjalan sampai matahari hampir terbenam dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat awal mereka. Hingga Tanjirou tersentak dan menunjukkan ekspresi panik yang membuat Giyuu bingung.

"Aku lupa! Ibu ku pasti sedang mencari ku. Ia tidak tahu jika aku bermain di sini."

Saat Giyuu akan menenangkan Tanjirou, terdengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Tiga orang pelayan segera berlari ke arah Giyuu setelah melihat yang dicari sudah ditemukan.

"Syukurlah kami menemukan anda, Tomioka-sama. Apakah Yang Mulia baik-baik saja? Kami semua mengkhawatirkan mu. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan kami." Ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ketiga pelayan itu tersenyum senang setelah mendengar Giyuu berbicara kepada mereka.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, sudah saatnya untuk Tomioka-sama segera pulang."

Salah satu pelayan menggenggam tangan Giyuu dengan hati-hati. Berjalan menjauh dari padang rumput itu, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam perpisahan kepada Tanjirou. Kemudian setelah mereka sudah meninggalkan padang rumput itu. Salah satu pelayan yang menggenggam tangan Giyuu terkejut karena Giyuu menarik tangannya dan berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Aku lupa menanyakan siapa nama mu?"

"Nama ku Kamado Tan-"

Saat Giyuu akan mendengarkan nama anak itu. Datang beberapa pengawal beserta kuda mereka yang membuat suara Tanjirou menjadi tidak terdengar olehnya. Yang Giyuu dengar hanyalah nama Kamado. Giyuu terlihat kesal dengan kedatangan para pengawal yang tiba-tiba. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa berbalik dan menanyakan lagi siapa nama anak itu. Karena ia harus segera kembali dan mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuk kakaknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Giyuu menuju tempat tinggalnya, Giyuu teringat perkataan kakaknya.

_"Giyuu suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membuat hari mu jauh lebih cerah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya."_

Giyuu merenungkan perkataan Tsutako-nee dan mengerti apa arti dari perkataan itu.

_"Tsutako-nee sepertinya aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti untuk ku."_

.

.

.

Setelah Giyuu dan rombongan yang menjemputnya sudah tidak terlihat. Tanjirou berbalik dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa menit yang lalu dan Tanjirou harus segera tiba di rumahnya sebelum membuat keluarganya semakin khawatir.

Tanjirou memacu kakinya lebih cepat melintasi jalanan menuju rumahnya. Tanjirou terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba tepat di jalan yang akan ia lalui. Tanjirou yang tidak bisa menghentikan larinya begitu saja menabrak orang asing itu.

"Maafkan aku." Tanjirou yang jatuh akibat tabrakan itu, bangkit dan meminta maaf pada orang asing itu.

Orang asing itu memiliki mata yang sewarna dengan warna darah. Tanjirou sedikit merasakan rasa takut setelah tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan orang asing itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu anak kecil seperti mu di sini. Sayang sekali aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Kau seharusnya tidak bertemu dengan ku. Kata maaf mu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

Orang asing itu terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Tanjirou.

"Tapi aku akan sedikit berbaik hati dan sebagai bayarannya aku akan menghapus ingatan mu hari ini. Kau mungkin tidak mengingat ini tapi nama ku adalah Kibutsuji Muzan."

Kibutsuji mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dahi Tanjirou dan menyentuh kepalanya dengan ujung jari yang bersinar.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kesadaran Tanjirou direnggut secara paksa dan akhirnya ia tertidur setelah apa yang dilakukan Muzan dengan ingatannya.

.

.

.

_"Jadi itu yang terjadi..."_

_"Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai Giyuu-san." _Batin Tanjirou setelah melihat dirinya yang berusia 4 tahun itu.

Padangan Tanjirou mulai teralihkan secara perlahan. Situasi di hadapannya di mana Tanjirou kecil kembali ke rumahnya dan disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan tangisan bahagia adalah pemandangan terakhir yang disaksikan olehnya.

.

.

Tanjirou yang sedang berbaring dalam kegelapan akhirnya tersadar dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia bangun dan menangkap cermin yang berada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya yang basah sudah kering sepenuhnya. Wajahnya polos tanpa riasan yang diberikan ibunya tadi sore. Pakaian nya masih sama dan utuh seperti sebelumnya. Ada jejak air mata di kedua pipi Tanjirou.

"Giyuu-san."

Lilin-lilin yang sebelumnya padam tiba-tiba menyalakan api kecil menyinari seluruh ruangan yang di tempati olehnya saat ini. Tanjirou terkesima menyaksikannya. Tanjirou segera bangun dari tempat tidur itu dan berlari keluar kamarnya menyusuri lorong yang diterangi oleh cahaya lilin. Ia membuka pintu besar di hadapannya dan menyipit dalam kegelapan malam. Cahaya lilin hanya berakhir di ruangan ini. Setelah Tanjirou membuka pintu besar itu hanya kegelapan lah yang menyambut penglihatannya.

Tanjirou nyaris putus asa dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa aku salah jalan? Di mana Giyuu-san?"

Tanjirou hendak berbalik dan menjauh dari pintu besar itu. Suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Tanjirou berbalik dan mendongak melihat sosok tegap yang jauh dari pintu itu. Matanya menyipit berusaha beradaptasi dengan kegelapan yang berada di hadapannya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tanjirou dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Giyuu-san?"

Tanjirou maju secara perlahan, tatapan mereka bertemu. Tatapan Giyuu terpaku pada Tanjirou seraya berjalan ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Tanjirou berlari mendekati Giyuu. Terhuyung dalam gelap, Tanjirou dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak seolah akan keluar melalui telinganya dan tercekat saat melihat bayangan Giyuu yang mendekatinya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Tanjirou tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh tepat di dalam pelukan Giyuu.

Giyuu mengangkat Tanjirou dengan mudah dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Tangan Giyuu melingkari pinggang Tanjirou dengan erat. Wajah mereka terpisah, air mata membanjiri wajah Tanjirou. Giyuu mendekat dan mencium setiap tetes air mata yang mengalir melalui kedua mata Tanjirou.

"Aku mencintai mu Giyuu-san. Jauh dari apa yang kau kira." Kata Tanjirou terisak.

"Katakan lagi, Tanjirou. Aku ingin mendengar hal itu lagi dari dirimu."

"Aku-

Kata-kata Tanjirou terpotong, Giyuu mencium Tanjirou lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Ia menikmati bibir Tanjirou seakan tidak pernah menciumnya sebelum ini. Rasa manis dan asinnya air mata dapat Giyuu rasakan.

"Aku mencintai mu, Tanjirou. Menikahlah dengan ku."

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka diadakan secara meriah. Seluruh rakyat dari kerajaan Mizu bersuka cita dengan pernikahan pemimpin mereka. Gerbang-gerbang perak tinggi terbuka lebar. Giyuu dan Tanjirou menaiki kereta kuda yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke kerajaan Mizu bagian Timur.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian."

Tanjirou memeluk erat ibunya dan adik-adiknya.

"Datanglah berkunjung kapan-kapan, kami akan sangat senang."

"Ya, aku akan dan jaga Tanjirou untuk kami." Jawab Ibu Tanjirou sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tentu."

Kereta kuda itu bergerak melewati kerumunan. Keluarga Tanjirou melambaikan tangan mereka sebagai salam perpisahan. Giyuu dan Tanjirou sudah pergi. Kereta kuda mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

_"Tanjurou, aku bahagia melihat Tanjirou anak pertama kita melangsungkan pernikahannya. Apa kau bisa melihatnya dari atas sana?"_

.

.

.

Jauh di padang rumput sana tempat pertemuan pertama Giyuu dan Tanjirou 11 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berbaring dengan lengan Giyuu dijadikan bantal oleh kepala Tanjirou. Jari-jari Giyuu memainkan rambut Tanjirou dan sesekali menciumnya. Terlihat cincin dengan permata berwarna biru menghiasi kedua jari manis mereka.

"Maaf aku melupakan mu." Ucap Tanjirou dengan kepala ia tenggelamkan ke dalam dada Giyuu.

"Kau kembali kepada ku dan itu sudah cukup bagi ku." Jawab Giyuu sambil mencium puncak kepala Tanjirou.

Tidak ada hal apa pun yang diinginkan oleh Giyuu selain menghentikan waktu saat ini dan menjadikan kenangan ini sebagai sesuatu yang abadi dalam ingatannya.

**End.**

* * *

A/N :

Multi chapter pertama saya selesai! Semoga kalian suka dan tidak bingung dengan sudut pandang setiap karakter di sini. Agak sulit mengubah sudut pandang dari Tanjirou saat ini ke Tanjirou di masa lalu. Setelah saya otak-atik dan jadilah seperti ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Oh! satu hal lagi, Giyuu waktu kecil itu imut, sama sekali gak ada sikap dinginnya. Tapi saat beranjak dewasa, Giyuu malah jadi sedingin es di kutub utara sana. Cukup sekian, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, dan membaca cerita ini.


End file.
